cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Titania
'Titania '''is one of Turmoil's former guards and one of the supporting characters in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Black Lion franchise. Background Titania was living a happy life on her planet with her benevolent husband. She enjoyed spending time with him, every day. Life back on her planet was very peaceful and quiet. Unfortunately, after Urfo's mother was killed by Turmoil, she began to conquer all of the planets, including Titania's. Turmoil was looking for some guards and she wanted one man from each family to serve as a guard for Turmoil. However, Titania was afraid that her husband might get hurt or killed during the war, so to prevent that happening, she volunteered. Turmoil agreed to let Titania join her army and not just because of her bravery, that she'll be a fine guard despite the fact, that she's a woman. Twelve years later, due to the separation of her husband, Titania became ruthless, uncaring, and abusive towards everyone she meets. All she wants is to be reunited with her husband. Personality Despite having a little screen time (but will have more in the upcoming episodes), Titania was portrayed as ruthless, selfish, and cynical. As mentioned before, it was due to the separation of her husband and she had a strong bond with him. Before leaving her family, she was sympathetic, witty, loving, and romantic. She enjoyed having some quiet time with him. In the episode, along with Atlas and Orion, Titania was reluctant about helping Turmoil with the invasion. She didn't want to harm innocent humans. He didn't know how to stand up to Turmoil until Matthew gave a convincing speech on how harming innocent humans in wrong. That's when Titania had a change of heart and decided to help Matthew and the gang defeat Turmoil and save Earth. After defeating Turmoil, Titania became sympathetic, loving, and romantic again. She now respects her current leader who wants to protects the galaxy. Physical appearance Titania is a slender and beautiful black panther wearing white armor (similar to Shere and Xiao's armor). She wears a black belt which is where her laser pistol is. Powers and Abilities * '''Panther Physiology: '''Titania is an anthropomorphic panther. * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''As demonstrated in the final battle, Titania is very skilled in shooting. * '''Athletic Strength: '''Titania got her tremendous strength from her training as a guard * '''Athletic Speed: '''Titania also got her tremendous speed from her training as a guard. Appearances Space Adventure Titania is seen Atlas and Orion when Turmoil appeared to give her announcement. Titania, Atlas, and Orion were defending Turmoil when Astro accused Turmoil of his wife's death. Turmoil was planning to kill Astro's son, Urfo since he gets Astro in a lot of trouble. However, that wouldn't be possible since Urfo was aboard the Nebula and happily reunited with his father. Showing no sympathy for the tearful father-and-son reunion, Turmoil immediately ordered Atlas and Orion to execute them. Matthew stopped Turmoil and confronted her and her cruel and merciless behavior towards innocent space creatures. After learning Matthew's full identity, Turmoil ordered Atlas and Orion to send Matthew to Isidore, so he'll be devoured. They threw him into the arena and Titania closed and locked the door. Luckily, Matthew was able to defeat Isidore with help from Shere and Xiao. Along with Turmoil, Dark Heart, and the citizens of the Nebula, Titania was amazingly stunned by Matthew's bravery and cleverness. Matthew, Shere, and Xiao were taken to the dungeon where Saros and Apollo would execute them. Meanwhile, Titania was going to help Turmoil get ready for the invasion of Earth. The gang were able to free Matthew, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and had the space cruiser upgraded with a phasoid cannon. The gang then made their way onto the launch bay to beat Turmoil to Earth. However, Turmoil and her army confronted Matthew and the gang where she cruelly taunted the gang on how weak their space cruiser was. After Titania and the others heard Matthew's speech on how harming innocent people is wrong, that's when they all had a change of heart. Titania thought if she helps Matthew and the gang, she'll be with her husband again. Turmoil blasted into space and the gang blasted after her. While they were fighting Turmoil and her men, in the small spaceship, Titania was amazed by Matthew's technology. After Turmoil's death, the gang was transported into Commander Vulcan's ship where Matthew was awarded a medal for his meritorious conduct. Vulcan promised to grant Matthew's requests and one of them was to make Titania and the others members of his team. Titania was delighted to be a part of Matthew's team. She was seen walking to the space pods with her husband, very happily. The Black Lion Titania will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Wooten characters Category:Cats Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Anti-heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Servants Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Henchmen Category:Pilots Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Jungle animals